horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crown
"The Crown" is a song by American rappers Submarine Man, Lanze, and Rich White Man off of Submarine Man's debut album NoStockingz. Lyrics [Intro: Lanze & Submarine Man] Ooooh Ay, Ay, Hey, Ay, Aye Aye, n*gga N*gga talkin' all that shit, knowin' I'm wit it Born to killin' go in the kitchen N*gga not wit it born to killin' Shoot an extension n*gga now get it - Lanze Oohh uh N*gga talking that shit after I hit on that lick watch me take all your bitches and ill buy a new whip and ill take that car N*gga takin' that shit, N*gga I'm takin this shit, N*gga I'm talkin that shit, and be talkin' shit and on the top of your lip and n*gga I'm takin' yo bitch and ill get in that whip and get in that - N*gga no it is, ill account this shit talkin that shit, takin' that shit, no that shit, All of that shit I'm talon' that shit and takin yo man, all of that shit man all of that shit. You wanna talk on that trench, and ill get up in that bikini, boy I'm talkin' bout all the rapper, I'm taking all of that and that 1: Submarine Man ? I am the new Bach I am the new Bach Lanze Oohh, uh N*gga talking that shit after I hit on that lick watch me take all your bitches and ill buy a new whip and ill take that car N*gga takin' that shit, N*gga I'm takin this shit, N*gga I'm talkin that shit, and be talkin' shit and on the top of your lip and n*gga I'm takin' yo bitch and ill get in that whip and get in that - N*gga no it is, ill account this shit talkin that shit, takin' that shit, no that shit, All of that shit I'm talkin' that shit and takin yo man, all of that shit man all of that shit. You wanna talk on that trench, and ill get up in that bikini, boy I'm talkin' bout all the rapper, I'm taking all of that and that 2: Rich White Man Its all, that's all it, pull up on yo block and I destroy you, with a kill better than death, hush on me, on me dog sex on me, ill be doing this race, I don't suck on the feet and I die fucking all on that squeak. I give no fucks, perma stuff all on your friends pull up your jaw and read that Bible stupid man, ill fucking fuck on your car, Hush on me but the motherfucking fucking time of me has fucking start of the bell. Bitch I'm startin this bitch faster than you and I slow chalk on me with the gun and I motherfuck all of you and I give no fucks and I pull up on yo chance fuck on me, fucking on me ill motherfuck this thing Lanze Oohh uh N*gga talking that shit after I hit on that lick watch me take all your bitches and ill buy a new whip and ill take that car N*gga takin' that shit, N*gga i'm takin this shit, N*gga I'm talkin that shit, and be talkin' shit and on the top of your lip and n*gga I'm takin' yo bitch and ill get in that whip and get in that - N*gga no it is, ill account this shit talkin that shit, takin' that shit, no that shit, All of that shit I'm talon' that shit and takin yo man, all of that shit man all of that shit. You wanna talk on that trench, and ill get up in that bikini, boy I'm talkin' bout all the rapper, I'm taking all of that and that Outro: Hey, hey! hey! Hey, hey! hey! Hey, hey! hey! Hey, hey! hey! Hey, hey! hey! Why It Sucks # Submarine Man claims he's the new Bach in this song, which is not true. # Lanze sounds like he just ran a marathon and half his verse is just ad libs. # Submarine Man overuses Auto-Tune as usual. # The audio quality is awful. # Rich White Man uses the same bars as usual but with an even worse flow. The mixing also breaks in his part for seemingly no reason. # The beat is badly produced and generic. # The song was removed from streaming platforms and re-releases as a result of a beef between Submarine Man and Rich White Man. It has since been reuploaded by EmBee. Audio Note: The audio has been sped up and pitched to bypass copyright Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Rich White Man Songs Category:Lanze Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs that were deleted